A Foolproof Plan
by Ashii Black
Summary: Severus grows tired of Potter's lustful gazes, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.  Oneshot.  PWP, slash of the SS/HP kind.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just own the dirty thoughts I have about the characters.

So a bit of background about this oneshot. I was going home on the bus, and I was in a Snarry mood. I took out my pencil and just started writing. This is my first-ever completed Snarry fic, so cheers for that. I really wanted to write something in which Severus was the one who pursued Harry, so this is what I came up with. It's a PWP, so enjoy.

* * *

His dark eyes penetrated the green-eyed boy sitting in front of him. He had seen the young man stare lustfully after him for the better part of 6 years and it was becoming annoying.

He had tried everything to get Potter to stop. He tormented the boy to no end; he even did his best to get him expelled. But no, Potter kept right on with those lustful eyes traveling up and down his body.

It's not like he minded, really. Attention like that can do wonders for one's ego. The only issue was that there was no follow-through. Being a professor made it awfully lonely at times, especially given his age and sexual preference. It was quite difficult to find a decent single man who liked close to 40-year old men.

Back to the boy. He had given some consideration as to how he could execute this thing with Potter for close to a year now. After careful analysis, he came up with a foolproof plan; a plan to top any plan he had made before (and boy, there were some great ones in there).

Severus Snape was no pedophile, but he knew this charade could not be kept up much longer. It was time to bang Harry Potter.

* * *

"You have an hour to make your Acceleration Potion. You may begin…now."

Yes. There he was. Harry Potter, in all his glory. Did he ACTUALLY wear form-fitting robes? Severus admired the boy's physique from across the room. All of those muscles were absolutely enticing. He anted nothing more than to rub some ice up and along those nipples, to trace the lines of his abs, to –

Oops. No time to get distracted. You cannot afford to get off track like that. You're going for the grand prize. Part 1…commencing….now.

Severus walked by Potter, his fingers _accidentally_ brushing his back. He grinned when he heard Potter's sharp intake of break. This was going to be TOO easy.

He glanced at Potter's Acceleration Potion. Abysmal could not begin to describe what he saw in that cauldron.

"Tut, tut, Potter, if you're not careful, I may have to come up with a grade lower than a T to describe what you've created in there," Severus whispered softly into Potter's ear.

The boy turned to Severus. "Perhaps if someone wasn't constantly riding me during class, I could focus on my word, _sir_."

Severus smirked at Potter's word choice. He had two theories about why this young man could not perform in Potions. The first was that due to staring at and daydreaming about his professor, the boy simply could not focus. The second was that the boy was intentionally messing up to get Severus' attention. To be honest, it was probably a combination of both.

"5 points from Griffindor for your cheek, Potter."

Potter glared at him, his green eyes sparkling with rage. "You-"

"You want a detention?" Severus asked, enunciating his words and looking deep into those green eyes.

Severus waited as Potter carefully watched his lips as he spoke. Did this boy ever learn the meaning of subtle?

"No _sir_, I do not," he responded after a pause.

Severus closed his eyes. Each time Potter said, "sir", his cock twitched. It began happening somewhere around Potter's fourth year, as his voice began to deepen. He felt slightly guilty, but hey, who can control when an erection occurs?

"Well then, Mister Potter," Severus responded, leaning in closer to the boy's ear. "I suggest you make sure you get your potion finished in time."

The boy's ears grew pink and his face formed that familiar pout, but he stayed silent.

Excellent, most excellent. The boy is now wound up. On to step 2.

Step 2 was an old pastime of his, one he greatly enjoyed with little guilt. This step included Neville-bullying.

"Good lord, Longbottom, did you forget to put the scorpion venom in before the tucan feather? I do not believe I have ever had a more dimwitted student before."

Longbottom's face fell. Surely, the brat didn't actually think he was doing a good job on the potion? "But, Professor, I –"

"Shut it, Longbottom. I don't want to hear your nonsensical explanation of your mediocrity."

The boy chewed the inside of his cheek. Severus could practically hear Longbottom's thoughts churning through his brain. "Well, then, Longbottom, I guess you'll have to start over. You only have 25 more minutes to give me a satisfactory potion or I will get the pleasure of failing you yet again." Severus said with as much hatred in his voice as he could muster. He could feel Potter's eyes burning holes into the back of his neck. "Potter! If you're so interested in this conversation, why don't YOU work with Longbottom? That way, I can save time by failing you both at once."

Severus swooped to Potter's area and cleaned out his cauldron. He waited eagerly for Potter's reaction. If this succeeded (which it would), it would be time for Phase 3.

"Are you joking?" Potter exclaimed as he leapt to his feet.

Severus' eyes glittered as the entire class stared at them, anticipating what would happen next. He vaguely heard a "Harry – don't –" coming from the know-it-all as Potter walked towards Severus.

"Look – I don't understand why – you – what did I do?" Potter asked between shallow breaths. "You treat me like shit! I have ALWAYS tried to do well in Potions, and you just can't seem to get that through your stubborn head!"

"Detention, Potter." Severus said with satisfaction.

* * *

Phase 3 was a delicate process, involving a tango of conversation and deliberate body motions. Severus knew that it was essential to keep his behavior as specific as possible. Sure, he had been planning this for months and he had tested Potter's reactions to various scripts countless times, but if one little thing went wrong, he would not get what he had been yearning for.

A knock came from the other side of the door. Showtime.

"Come in, Potter."

The boy walked in, looking quite frustrated.

"Potter, I have here some gloves and a mask. You are to scrub off my shelves without magic. I will be organizing my potions ingredients over here, so be careful not to disturb me." Severus said, looking at the boy glaring at him with a fiery passion.

"Yes, sir." Potter said ruefully and took the gloves from his hands. Severus allowed his own fingers to brush against the young man's, who let out a soft gasp. Severus grinned again. This really was too easy.

They began their separate tasks normally enough. Severus began working on alphabetizing his potions ingredients, replacing the labels if needed. Potter picked up a scrub brush and began to clean the shelves. Severus watched as Potter's enticing ass moved back and forth. He only had to wait just a little longer until he could claim that ass as his.

It was time. Severus whispered, "_Diffindo_!" at the shelf Potter was working on. The shelf crashed to the floor, breaking two other shelves below it in the process. Potter stared, bewildered, then glanced at Severus with a look of horror on his face.

"POTTER!" Severus roared, and dashed towards the shrinking boy. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he growled, within several feet of Potter's face.

Potter's eyes widened. "I didn't do anything!" he cried. "I was just scrubbing your shelf and it fell!"

Potter knew he was in trouble. Severus knew that he had this boy cornered and in a few short minutes, he would be fucking him.

"Idiot boy, you've ruined my shelves!" Severus yelled dramatically. "You are clearly not only inept at potions, but also at performing simple household chores!"

The terror in Potter's eyes melted and replaced itself with anger. "Look, I told you I didn't do anything. You don't seem to understand that!" Potter said, his voice shaking with fury.

Severus pursed his lips and walked Potter into a wall. Potter tensed as Severus placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "What don't I understand Potter?" he asked, his breath ghosting over the young man's face.

"I – I-" Potter stammered, clearly distracted by Severus' proximity.

Yes! It was time! Severus stood in front of Potter, his face barely 6 inches away from the boy. His fingers still gripped Potter's shoulders, digging into his warm flesh. Severus stared at Potter's face, his eyes and lips looking up at him with a slight glare. He could see passion in the young man's eyes, even a hint of nervousness.

Even thought he silence between them was probably no longer than 5 seconds, it felt like an eternity as Potter's face moved towards Severus'. As their lips touched, time seemed to come back to normal. Severus wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Potter's waist, pulling him in closer. Their mouths devoured each other, tongues fiercely battling for area in the other's mouth. Potter's hands roamed freely up and down his professor's body, pausing at his chest, then moving downward.

Both men were growing dizzy from lack of oxygen, but refused to separate from the other. Severus lifted Potter in the air with ease, while Potter wrapped his legs around Severus' hips, trying to leave no space between them.

Soon, Potter began rubbing his erection against Severus' own throbbing member. Still kissing frantically, Severus pushed Potter on his desk, shattering several jars of potions ingredients in the process.

"Look what you made me do, Potter." Severus breathed into Potter's mouth.

"I hope you punish me properly, _sir_." Potter said in reply.

Severus' cock practically groaned in frustration at Potter's use of the word, "sir". He pulled away from the boy to rip off his robes, shirt, and trousers. He was so sexually charged, his fingers were unable to grasp Potter's buttons on his pants. Growing angry of not being able to remove his pants correctly, Severus took out his wand and simply Vanished them. Potter looked at him in surprise, but at the sight of a fully nude Harry Potter, Severus drew back down to meet Potter's mouth.

As they kissed, Potter took off Severus' robes, unbuttoning and removing his shirt as well. When he got to Severus' pants, his hand grasped Severus' erection through the clothing, causing Severus to moan in pleasure. Potter was able to quickly remove Severus' trousers, allowing their naked bodies to touch for the first time. Potter threw his head back in satisfaction as Severus began nipping his neck, traveling downward until he reached Potter's cock. Severus lapped up some of Potter's pre-come, then traveled over to his puckered opening. He slid his tongue in and out of Potter's arse, causing Potter to call out his professor's name in gratification. Severus stuck a finger inside Potter and began to move slowly in and out of the boy.

"Please….sir…more…" Potter panted, unable to form coherent sentences.

Severus quickly slid in a second finger and spread them. Potter responded by calling out in both pain and ecstasy. Severus continued moving his fingers in and out of Potter's warm ass, stretching him out for what was about to happen. Potter continued to writhe on the desk, moaning and begging for more.

Never had Severus been more turned on in his life. This boy was begging him for a fucking. Severus' neglected cock strained for attention. When he could ignore it no longer, he whispered a lubrication spell, and inched his way into Potter. When he was all the way in, Severus grinned. He had done it. He glanced at the boy's facial expression, which was one of pure pleasure.

"Please…harder."

"I don't want – "

"I want you to hurt me." Potter said with his eyes pleading for more.

Potter's face just about sent Severus over the edge. He obliged. He began his thrusts slowly, but firm. Then, he began pushing deeper into the boy, who tightly clenched his muscles around Severus' cock. Severus could control himself no longer, especially with Potter's request. He began to move faster, slamming into Potter's prostate for his partner's pleasure. Potter began crying out, occasionally digging his nails into Severus' shoulders when he felt particular bouts of pain.

A few more quick thrusts, and Potter reached his climax. He yelled out, banging his fists on the desk as he emptied his cock onto his own stomach. Potter's increased tightness caused Severus to achieve orgasm, spreading his seed deep into Potter. He fell forward onto the boy's face, and the two breathed deeply in silence, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow." Potter finally said. "I've wanted to do that since I was 12."

"I know. Idiot boy." Severus responded, nibbling on Potter's jaw and taking himself out of the boy. "I had to wait until after you were more of a man than boy."

"Yeah, I suppose deflowering me at 12 would be unacceptable, no matter how many times I fantasized about it." Potter said.

Severus shook his head. Griffindors were so open. Whatever had he got himself into?

Potter suddenly sat up. "My pants! Where did they go?"

"They're gone now." Severus answered with a grin.

"How am I supposed to get back to my dorm?"

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to stay here." Severus said, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"I guess that's not so bad." Potter answered, pulling Severus into another kiss.

Severus silently agreed. Mission accomplished.


End file.
